


will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand?

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Guilt, Hallucinations, Sleep Paralysis, ghostbur (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 11: HallucinationsGhostbur has disappeared, but Philza is still haunted by the ghost of his son.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand?

Philza didn’t notice it until the resurrection attempt after Doomsday. He was sure it had happened before then, but he could just brush it off as tricks of the mind, or glimpsing Ghostbur out of the corner of his eye. But now…

Raising his sword to strike down Ghostbur, not just once but again and again, reminded him of that day. The day he joined the server. He… he hadn’t known Wilbur had died twice already. No, that was no excuse. He should have been as cautious with his son’s life as he was with his single one.

It was small things at the start, easy to ignore. He’d hear one of Wilbur’s old songs playing faintly in the distance, or glimpse a yellow sweater through a window.

After the resurrection attempt though, they got worse. He’d be checking on the dogs and hear Wilbur's voice call out for him, or be making lunch and turn to see his son sitting at the table looking at him expectantly.

The worst ones were when he woke up in the middle of the night, and could only watch paralysed as the Wilbur he saw on that first day with madness in his eyes stood over him, sword through his chest dripping blood. 

That would all change though, he hoped at least. It would change today. It was time for them to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet before today’s streams :D


End file.
